Any Way You Want It/Lovin' Touchin' Squeezin'
Any Way You Want It/Lovin ', Touchin', Squeezin' è un mash-up presente nell'episodio Le regionali, il finale della prima stagione. Si tratta di mash-up delle due canzoni dei Journey '' ''Any Way You Want It ''e ''Lovin' , Touchin', Squeezin'. Questa canzone segna la seconda parte del Medley dei Journey delle Nuove Direzioni alle Regionali delle 2010, dopo Faithfully. E' anche il settimo e ultimo mash-up della prima stagione. La versione a cappella dimostra che Artie, Finn e Rachel Mercedes cantano con il coro. E' possibile sentire questa canzone anche durante la prima puntata (Voci Fuori dal Coro), come sottofondo musicale nella scena che racconta dell'infanzia di Finn con sua madre Carole. Testo Rachel e le Nuove Direzioni: Any way you want it That's the way you need it Anyway you want it Finn: She loves to laugh She loves to sing Finn e Kurt: She loves everything Finn: She loves to move She loves to groove Finn e Kurt: She loves a lovin' things Rachel: It won't be long, yeah, 'til you're alone When your lover (Mercedes and Quinn: lover) He hasn't come home (Mercedes: Oo Woah) 'Cause he's lovin' (Mercedes: 'lovin') ('Girls: Lovin') He's touchin' (Mercedes: touchin') (Girls: Lovin') Rachel e Mercedes: He's squeezin Rachel e Finn: Another (Mercedes: Another) Rachel, Artie e Finn con le Nuove Direzioni: Any way you want it That's the way you need it Any way you want it (Nuove Direzioni: Any way you want it) He said any way you want it That's the way you need it Any way you want it (oh) Finn e le Nuove Direzioni: Na, na, na-na, na-na Na-na, na-na, na Na, na, na-na, na Na-na, na-na, na-na Puck: I was alone, I never knew What good love could do Finn e Rachel: Ooo then we touched, then we sang About the lovin' things Rachel (con Mercedes): 'Cause he's lovin' (he's lovin') He's touchin' (touchin') He's squeezin' Rachel e Finn: Another (Rachel: Yeah) (Mercedes: '''Another) '''Rachel e Finn (Artie nella puntata) con le Nuove Direzioni: Anyway you want it That's the way you need it Rachel e Finn con le Nuove Direzioni: Anyway you want it (Nuove Direzioni: Anyway you want it) He said any way you want it That's the way you need it Anyway you want it (oh) Finn con le Nuove Direzioni: Na, na, na-na, na-na Na-na, na-na, na Na, na, na-na, na Na-na, na-na, na-na Rachel, Artie e Mercedes con le Nuove Direzioni: Any way you want it That's the way you need it Any way you want it He said any way you want it That's the way you need it Any way you want it Any way you want it That's the way you need it Any way you want it (oh) Finn con le Nuove Direzioni: Na, na, na-na, na-na Na-na, na-na, na Na, na, na-na, na Na-na, na-na, na-na Rachel, Mercedes e Artie con le Nuove Direzioni: Any way you want it That's the way you need it Any way you want it Any way you want it That's the way you need it Any way you want it Finn con le Nuove Direzioni: Na, na, na-na, na-na Na-na, na-na, na Na, na, na-na, na Na-na, na-na, na-na Rachel con le Nuove Direzioni: Any way you want it That's the way you need it Video Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 1 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Nuove Direzioni Categoria:Canzoni Regionali 2010 Categoria:Mash-up Categoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season One Categoria:Glee: The Music, Journey to Regionals Categoria:Canzoni Rachel Berry Categoria:Canzoni Finn Hudson Categoria:Canzoni Kurt Hummel Categoria:Canzoni Mercedes Jones Categoria:Canzoni Noah Puckerman